


walk towards the light

by thishazeleyeddemon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5 Things, Candlenights, Drunkenness, Elves are like cats and purr, Gen, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Post-Canon, Poverty, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, TAZ Candlenights Exchange, Theft, Traditions, mentions of:, there is a lot of bread in this, this spans kind of a time period is what I'm saying, this was originally going to be one of those 5 + 1 fics but I could only come up with 5 things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishazeleyeddemon/pseuds/thishazeleyeddemon
Summary: Lup, Taako, and New Year's Day celebrations throughout the years.Featuring: An inordinate amount of sugary bread, platonic cuddling, very magic alien worlds, lots of friends.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako & Their Mother, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides/Taako, hints of it anyway look they cuddle, the blupjeans and taakitz are mentions really
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Candlenights Zone (2019 Exchange)





	walk towards the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salty-beez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=salty-beez).



> I haven't listened to the Balance Arc in a while, so I beg forgiveness if this doesn't sound like them

1\. “Moommmmm!”

Eran jumped at the feel of small arms colliding around her midsection, staggering from the force of the child who had slammed into her. Laughing, she dropped the carrot she was holding and seized up Lup in a big hug. Lup, in the position she’s been looking for all along, wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck and purred softly.

Eran stroked Lup’s messy brown curls and smiled. “Alright, Lulu. What did you do this time?”

“What? Why would I do anything?” Lup pulled back to give her mother a cherubic smile, revealing her sharp teeth. One of her adult canines had come in recently, leaving one fang noticeably longer than the rest. It gave Lup an adorable, lopsided kind of grin – not that she ever wanted to hear that she was adorable.

Eran laughed. “I know you, my Lulu, you only ever want a hug from Taako unless you’ve messed up. What happened?”

Lup pouted, her ears drooping. “Can you tell him I didn’t do it?”

“I’ll be telling no such lies, my dear. What happened?” Eran booped Lup’s forehead, a gesture she’d done since Lup was a baby (Taako hated it, so she would gently pinch his ears instead).

Lup sighed, deflating. “I didn’t _mean_ to eat all the peppermint bark he made...” 

Eran blinked before giggling and booping Lup’s forehead again. “Oh, is that all? I should think he’d be happy that it tastes good.”

“I mean yeah, but he wanted to give it to Kylath! And now he doesn’t have anything to give him and Kylath’s gonna hate him forever and they’re never gonna be friends and I don’t know what to doooooo.” Lup finished this dramatic speech by flinging her little head back, arms out wide to convey the magnitude of what had happened. Eran’s heart swelled. 

“I don’t think Kylath would hate Taako no matter what happened,” Eran said gently. “Did Taako tell you that?”

Lup sniffed, nodding. “So you have to help me make some more, right?”

“Maybe. But can I guess – you did mean to eat his peppermint bark, right?” 

It had just been a hunch, but Eran was rewarded on thinking she knew her daughter well when Lup wiggled uncomfortably. “Maybe...” 

“Can I ask why?”

Lup wiggled again, her ears nearly pressed flat against her head. She mumbled something under her breath. 

“Can you say that a little louder, Lulu?” 

“I don’t want him to play with Kylath,” Lup muttered, voice wobbly. Her reddish-brown eyes were wide and suspiciously shiny. “I want him to play with _me._ ” 

Ah. Of course. The twins had always been curiously inseparable, but only one friend doesn’t work for anyone. It was really only a matter of time before jealousy slunk in. She hoisted Lup up higher – the girl was curiously heavy – and gave her a little squeeze. 

“Oh Lulu,” she said softly, stroking the little girl’s hair. “I understand you want your brother, but do you think that’s the best way to go about it?”  


Lup sniffed. “No...he was so mad at me.” She was crying in earnest now, little kittenish hiccups that shook her little body. Eran stroked her hair.

“And he had a right to be, Lulu,” she said gently. “Do you really want him to play with you just because he has no other options?” 

“No...I don’t know what to do, mom.” Lup admitted, her voice timid. Eran’s heart went out to her – Lup was such a loud girl, so bright and clever and unafraid of anything, that to see her this upset seemed like something had gone wrong in the universe. She gave Lup another squeeze before setting her down on the hardwood floor.

“Why don’t we go to the store and buy a different treat? Maybe some _hannamant_ bread that he can give to Kylath, and then you can apologize to him for eating all the treats he made and help him make some more?” 

Lup nodded eagerly, already looking perked up. “Can I have some? I never get to have some when it’s not the new year!” 

“Mmm, maybe later,” Eran said. “Don’t you think you should help make it right with Taako first?” 

Lup deflated. “Yeah...”

Eran ruffled her hair, making Lup yelp and jump back. “Let me get my coat, and we’ll go to the market right now.”

“Right now? But you’re cooking something...” Lup peered at the half-chopped carrot lying on their kitchen counter. 

“It’ll keep, don’t worry. I think helping the two of you make up is more important right now.”

~****~

“What’s this?” Taako picked up the box and shook it. 

“Don’t, you’re gonna squish it!” Lup protested. She took it from him and set it carefully down on their tattered old couch. “It’s for you to give to Kylath.”

“Really? What is it?” 

“ _Hannamant_ bread,” Eran called from the kitchen. “To make up for the peppermint bark. It was Lup’s idea.”

Taako’s ears pricked up. “Really?” he repeated.

Lup nodded, sniffing again. “I’m sorry. Does Kylath like this stuff? I don’t want him to hate you when you like him and stuff...” 

Taako wiggled. “He’s not gonna hate me,” he said. He picked the tin up and opened it to sniff, ears twitching at the sweet smell. He looked at his sister quietly, than picked up one of the paper-wrapped packages within and, breaking it in half, offered one to Lup. Sniffling, she took it, and when Taako sat down on the couch she sat down next to him, twining their tails together. She took a bite of the sugar-sprinkled bread and purred softly.

And that was it. All was well again.

Eran took a moment to sigh and lean back against the counter. In truth they didn’t have much. Their couch was an old one from Eran’s parents, ratty and stained; the twins slept in the same room; and the food for their new year’s celebration was stuff Eran had been able to barter from the market sellers at the end of a long workday. The _hannamant,_ as traditional a holiday treat as it was, was still expensive enough they’d have to pinch a few more pennies than usual at the end of the month.

But the twins were on good terms again, and that was worth a lot. 

Eran didn’t have any illusions about her children. They were charming and clever, already showing signs of powerful magic and full of love and devotion. They were also stubborn and hardheaded, unwilling to trust easily and fully willing to go for the throat when people were nasty to them – although Lup was better at mediating than Taako.

Eran looked out the window, watching as other townspeople sent up magic flares into the night, celebrating the wheel of the year turning. She sighed, tired, but relatively content. 

At least they would always have each other.

2\. The firelight did very little to drive back the reaching shadows. Lup paced the outskirts of their little campsite, flexing her claws anxiously. Taako, curled up in a mass of blankets by the flame, watched her with dark eyes.

“Lulu, come sit down,” he spoke up. His voice rang loud in the quiet, over the crackling of the flame.

She shook her head, tail thrashing. “Someone has to keep watch.” 

Taako got up, shaking off the blankets, and took Lup’s hand. “Lup, you can still hear if you’re sitting down. Come and have a drink.”

Lup’s ears flicked back, but she let Taako draw her back towards his mass of blankets. She sat down on top of them, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. She watched as Taako rummaged through their pack until he found a small brown box filled with bags of small purple leaves and an old battered kettle. He poured some water in it and set it up by the fire.

Lup sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. “Taako, what are we going to do?”

Taako paused. The crackling of the fire filled the silence.

“Elriath is about two days from here,” he started. “We -”

“No, obviously,” Lup interrupted. “What are we going to do once we reach Elriath?”

“Find jobs, obviously,” Taako said, turning back to his tea. “However that ends up working.”

“I don’t really want to get chased out by the city watch again,” Lup said.

“We’re not going to, Lulu, it’s fine.” He shrugged. “I’ll spell up some disguises. No one will know it’s us.”

“Elriath is a big city, though.” Lup’s voice was quiet. She ran her hands over her shaved hair, still trying to get used to the sensation of cold air on the back of her neck. “They might have wizards in the city guard.”

“We don’t know that,” Taako snapped. He took the kettle off the fire and waved a hand at Lup. She reached into her pack and tossed him a metal cup. He caught it deftly without looking and fumbled for the tea box.

Lup sighed. “Taako, I’m tired.”

Taako’s ears flicked back. “Can you go to sleep after you drink this tea -”

“No, Taako, I’m tired of -” She waved her hands in the air, getting up and pacing back and forth. “Are we just going to do this the whole time? Just bounce from city to city? Get bounced out of city to city?”

“It’s a living,” Taako retorted.

“Is it?” Lup gestured around. “Generally when people say that they live in one place for more than a month.”

“Lulu, what else are we going to do?” Taako offered the steaming cup to Lup, who took a swig of the purple tea. It was sweet and she felt her magic flare in response, the tea replenishing her spirit. Her head felt clearer.

Still holding her tea, she walked back over to her pack and fumbled in it. “Here’s an idea.” She tossed what she had found to Taako, who caught it and unfolded it. It was a scroll. Lup took another sip of tea and watched for Taako’s reaction.

“No,” he said eventually.

But Lup had been ready for this, and she snorted. “Not even going to think about it?”

“Lulu, we can’t _afford_ that.” Taako’s ears were tilted backward, nearly pressed against his head. “And how are we going to get the training for -”

“There’s a scholarship thing,” Lup said. “Read the rest of it, why don’t you.”

Taako did. His face didn’t change, but she watched his ears flick forward.

“This is why you wanted to go to Elriath, isn’t it.” It would have been a question, if not for the certainty in his tone of voice.

“Yeah.” Lup was unrepentant. “I think it would be a really good opportunity for us.”

“For you,” Taako corrected. “You’re the one who’s into magic.”

That was so untrue Lup couldn’t hold back the snort. She then couldn’t hold back the cough, as magic tea went up her nose. There was a messy minute or so.

“Lulu, you good-” Taako started.

“I’M the one who’s into magic? Taako, you were the one who stole those spell-books last week, you transmute cooking stuff all the time, you-” she broke into another bout of coughing, before bursting out with, “YOU’RE A WIZARD TOO!”

“Because it’s useful! You’re the one who tries to figure out how to call fire from the fuckin’ sky and stuff.”

“But we’ve never had proper training! You might like it more if you actually get practice,” Lup protested. “Plus, I talked to some people in the last town and I found out how much they pay arcanists in their programs.”

“How much.”

Lup told him. His mouth dropped open before he could stop himself.

“We can give it a shot, I suppose,” he said reluctantly. “Don’t blame me if it breaks bad, though.”

Lup cheered, raising her cup to the sky. “Wizard school, here we come!” She set her cup down and rummaged in her pack again, before pulling out a metal tin.

“Wanna celebrate?” she said, opening it and offering it to him.

He looked. “Where did you find _hannamant_ bread?” He couldn’t restrain the surprise from breaking through.

Lup laughed. “Taako, it’s the new year. They were selling some in the last town.” She pulled a loaf out of the box and broke it in half, handing one side to Taako, who bit down with relish.

“Just wait,” she said, sitting down next to him. “Those IPRE nerds are gonna love us.”

3.This new world was one of the prettier ones, all things considered.

They’d landed in the north of the world. The magic waste in the air had combined with the aurora borealis, so it flared and sparked into different shapes, twisting in the air like a magical play. Taako watched the shape of a dragon fling back its illusory head and breathe fiery light towards the sky.

Everything was made of gemstone, here. The trees were brown tourmaline crowned with spikes of malachite; the snowcapped mountains blazed violet and azure with unakite and sugilite under the glowing full moonstone; the rivers flowed liquid lapis lazuli that somehow was cool enough to touch. Taako had never cooked with edible rock, before, but as he had learned, there was a first time for everything.

The air was cold, cold enough to stick in the throat and make the lungs ache, and it tossed Taako’s hair to and fro as he watched the sky lights dance.

Something soft hit him in the back of the head.

“Wh – Magnus?” It was indeed Magnus whose head was poking out of the hatch of the Starblaster, hair looking even more wild and messy than usual from the frigid breeze, and Magnus’s jacket that had hit him in the back of the head. The fabric was worn but thick and soft, and Taako’s fingers tightened in it without really thinking.

“Thought ya might be cold,” Magnus said, pulling himself out of the Starblaster. He was wearing what Taako was sure was one of Lucy’s turtleneck sweaters. Taako remembered distantly that it had said some silly joke on it from the plane four cycles or so ago. He couldn’t remember the dialect enough to read what it had said.

“I can do warming spells, Mango,” he told him. “I’m pretty good.”

Magnus sat down next to him, raising one eyebrow. “Are you saying you don’t want the coat?”

Taako drew it away from Magnus. “No, it’s mine now. Fuck off.”

Magnus laughed, big and boisterous like everything else about the human. He leaned back on his arms and stared up at the heavens, where the aurora was now showing the shape of a pitched battle between a wizard and a fighter, sword and staff made of light clashing soundlessly in the sky.

“You figured out why this is happening yet?” Magnus said, gesturing to the warriors.

Taako snorted. “It’s been three days, my dude. Let’s find the Light before we worry about that.”

Cycles ago, Magnus might have flinched at that, the reminder of their endless task. Now, he just laughed and replied, “Fair enough.”

They lapsed into quiet peace after that, the cold breeze tousling their hair and the stars twinkling overhead.

“Do you think the stars are gemstones too here?” Magnus asked.

“They are different colors,” Taako mused. They were; red and purple and pink and green and blue shining in the infinite night. It had some vague resemblance to the Hunger, but not enough to upset. The Hunger always looked viscerally wrong in some way, like a scar on the skin of reality, like something that should not have been; these were just sparkling.

Taako let out a breath slowly, watching it fog away.

“You okay, man?” Magnus prodded him.

“Yeah, ‘course. Just kinda tired.” Taako looked out at the landscape, glittering like a druzy under the rainbow stars, and wondered, just for a moment, if they would be able to save this one. Something this beautiful should still exist, somewhere. He thought it might help with the rest of the mission, to know he had saved this place if he could.

If he could.

Magnus frowned, looking at his face, and then placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sure you don’t want to go inside? You seem kinda...maudlin, I guess?”

“Maudlin,” Taako repeated. “Didn’t know you knew that word.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Magnus laughed, punching Taako’s shoulder. “Seriously though, you doing okay?”

Taako shrugged. He really wasn’t sure; sometimes moods like that could strike you. He felt sort of comfortably empty, filled up with the starlight and the wind. He felt like he could sit there for hours, the wind blowing through him without slowing. It was possible he was disassociating slightly.

Magnus reached out and when Taako didn’t react, he wrapped his arm around Taako and pulled him into his chest. He was warm. Most humans ran hotter than elves, but Magnus was hotter than Lucy or Barold, almost as hot as Lup (although hers came from her evocation specialty). Taako huffed and leaned into him, resting his head against Magnus’s chest, in much the same manner as a cat pretending it doesn’t want to get pet while leaning into your hand.

“Do you remember New Year’s stuff back home?” Magnus asked.

“Ch’yeah?” Taako looked up at Magnus’s face, and on the basis that he did actually care about Magnus’s life, he asked, “What did you used to do?”

“Mainly went swimming?” Magnus shrugged.

There was a pause.

“What.”

Magnus laughed. “It was a tradition from when my mom was a teenager. Her grandparents couldn’t host a party that year, and she was dating a Triton that year, so they went swimming in the local lake and had a picnic. She had enough fun that they just kept doing that.”

“...Huh.” Taako considered this. “I don’t think I learned to swim until I was sixty-three.”

“What’s the like, equivalent age for humans? Like twenty?” Magnus dodged the swipe. “Take it down a notch, my guy,” he laughed.

Taako snorted, something he would never do in front of someone he hadn’t known for years on end, and relaxed.

“What did you do?” Magnus asked.

“Oh, there was this bread Lup liked,” Taako mused. “I forget what it was called. It had sugar and frosting on the top, and you could get different flavors. You could get ones that had potions mixed in as well, Lup liked to get ones that had boosts to magic. She said they were spicy.”

“ _Hannamant?”_ Magnus suggested.

Taako snapped his fingers. “Yes! It was so hard to make,” he reminisced. “It took forever to get it at the right consistency.” He laughed quietly, thinking. “I don’t remember if I remembered to put it in my recipes, I should see if Lup remembers it. You’d like it, you like sugary stuff.”

“Guilty as charged,” Magnus agreed.

Taako smiled. They didn’t talk much after that, but when you’ve known someone for over fifty years, you don’t always need to. Yes, the Hunger was coming, but at the moment it seemed distant and far away. Right here, right now, was the light from the aurora reflecting like fire in the sparkling mountains, and the aurora dancing like fluttering fabric, and Magnus warm against him.

Taako breathed out.

4\. Whoever had given Magnus a kazoo, Taako felt, should get summarily keelhauled. He wasn’t sure what that meant, but it sounded good.

He snarled under his breath, tail thrashing, and slammed his pillow over his ears. That barely dulled the noise, of course, from Magnus’s kazoo, or Carey’s raucous laughter, or Merle telling horrible jokes, etc., etc.

Sucks to come back drunk from a date to learn your friends had decided to throw your own New Year’s party in your room.

At the very least, they were kind enough to let Taako lay down by himself. That was the least they could do, really, because he and Kravitz had gone out long enough ago that the buzz from the alcohol had started to wear off, and Taako’s head was pounding.

It was his fault for trying to outdrink a dead man, he supposed. It was lucky that Kravitz was considerate enough to stop him after four, and teleport him home even, and he had the sweetest smile, and – Taako shut this thought down, before it got too inconveniently sincere. He couldn’t quite cut off a happy sigh, however.

“Man,” Carey started, leaning back on Killian’s chest, “did y’all ever make those lantern things?”

“What lantern things?” Merle asked.

Carey waved her hands lazily in the air. It was harder to see drunkenness on a person with scales, but her movements were slow and imprecise, a sharp contrast from her usual swift reflexes, and her eyes were bright and shiny. “Y’know, when you were kids, there were those lantern things? And you made them on from Candlenights to New Year’s, and you light them on midnight on New Year’s? And it was like, about the sun comin’ back or something?”

Killian smiled, her eyes soft. It was a good look on her. “I think that might be a Dragonborn thing, babe. We used to do this thing with tattoos.”

“Tattoos?” Magnus asked.

Killian nodded. “It was a thing you were allowed to do once you turned sixteen. One of those becoming an adult things. Every year you would wear the design you wanted in paint for a month, so when New Year’s came you could get it tattooed on. It was supposed to be a picture that commemorated something you had done during that year.”

“Have you got tattoos?” Merle asked.

Killian nodded, and rolled up her sleeves. Taako couldn’t get a good look at the pictures on her arm, but he saw swirls of color and some dark, blocky shapes.

“Is that the BOB logo?” Merle laughed. “Killian, ya’ve already got the bracer.”  
  


Killian tugged her sleeve down. “Whatever.”

There was silence for a few moments, before Carey called out, “Hey Taako, what have you done?”

Taako flinched, rolling over and pressing his pillow harder over his head. “Nothing, leave me alone.”

“Come on, Taaaako,” Magnus whined, “You had to have done something, right?”

“Uggghhhhhhhh,” Taako groaned. “Can’t you all just finish up and let me sleep?”

“Not until you answer ‘em!” Merle called.

Taako sighed, and thought. “I don’t...”

...what had he done, actually? He had to have done something. He flicked his ears back.

“...Lanterns,” he said finally. “There were a lot of Dragonborn where I lived.”

“Wooo!” Carey cheered. “We should do that again,” she said happily. “Next year. I’ll buy the papers...” she breathed out quietly, and there were a few rustling noises that sounded like Carey settling her horned head back against Killian’s chest.

Taako’s breath came out in a shudder. “...yeah,” he replied. “Sure. Now let me sleep.”

He was going to have to learn about these lanterns, he thought distantly. He had no idea what they looked like.

Why couldn’t he remember doing any holiday stuff for the New Year? He didn’t remember a lot of his childhood (trauma could do stuff like that) but you’d think he would have remembered something like holiday celebrations. Maybe he just hadn’t had enough money to celebrate or something? No, that didn’t sound right.

His head was starting to ache. It was like his head was filled with static. He shook his head to clear it. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter.

He sighed. There was an ache in his chest for some reason, deep and sorrowful. Maybe he was just tired.

It didn’t matter.

5\. It was a weird sensation, being physical again.

It wasn’t a thing that got talked about a lot, the dissociative sense in a new body. She flexed her fingers, stretched her arms behind her back, enjoying the ache in her new muscles, the crack in her joints, her soul slowly adapting to this new form. It helped map the edges of herself, helping her recall the feeling of being present, of being a creature that took up space, that was real. It helped her remember that she was herself, and a person with arms, and hands, and ankles and claws that could reach out and grab things, that her body was her, and it was hers.

The sun was warm on her face, and the warmth was even nicer knowing that it had almost not existed, that they’d protected it.

Lup sighed happily, a purr escaping her chest. It was over. It would take a little while longer for that to sink in, she felt, but it was over. And they had all the time in the world now. 

“Hey, Lulu!” 

Lup turned. Taako was opening the trapdoor that led down to the rest of the house. His hair was tied up in a bun on his head, a loose silk jacket over a purple nightdress. He had a tin in one hand and a mug in the other.  There were dark circles on his face, but his eyes were bright and clear.

“How long have you been up here?” he asked, walking over to sit next to her. “I mean the roof, Lulu, honestly.”

Lup laughed. “Wanted to see the sunrise, is all.”

“Okay, fire mage,” Taako snorted. He passed the mug to her. She took a sip, and her ears pricked up. 

“Hot cocoa! Thanks...Koko.” Lup smiled, nudging her shoulder against his. He nudged her back. 

“Why don’t you come back down? I’ll get breakfast on,” he offered.

Lup shrugged. “In a second. I’m just enjoying the sun.” She leaned back, closing her eyes and letting the light wash over her face. 

Taako snorted. “Well, fair enough, I suppose. If you get a sunburn I won’t save you.” 

“Mmm.” Lup reached over and tapped the tin. “What’s that?”

“Oh!” Taako opened it and set the tin aside. “I was thinking, we’re finally done, and well...we haven’t really had a celebration together for a while, and...”

Lup sat up, eyes wide. “Is that  _hannamant_ bread?” 

Taako nodded. “Eh, kinda? I couldn’t find one of the ingredients that goes into the frosting, it doesn’t grow here. But I substituted it pretty well.” Other people would have said that they thought that they had substituted it pretty well, but you could crack rocks on Taako’s culinary confidence. 

Lup tried some. “I hate to give you this win, but hell yeah dude, this slaps. Here?” She pulled the bread in half and offered the other half to Taako. 

He took a bite and swallowed. “ ...can’t believe it’ll have been a year, soon.”

Lup paused and nodded somberly. “I still keep expecting the world to go all colorless again any second now,” she admitted. “And I miss the Voidfish.”

“So does Magnus,” Taako told her. “I’m pretty sure it’s not dead, at least.”

“Maybe Jeffandrew took it back.”

“And not us?”

Lup took another bite of her bread. “Do you  _want_ to go back?” Her voice was free of any judgement, only simple idle curiosity, but Taako flinched anyway. 

“...No,” he said. “Unless I could bring Kravitz, and I don’t think he’s interested in giving up his job, so. No.”

Lup nodded, feeling a glimmer of pride that Taako could declare his affection for someone else so blatantly, and mean it. Kravitz was good for him. She idly recalled her bet with Barry about how long it would take one of them to propose. It was a week until he would lose, and he was getting increasingly desperate.

They lapsed into silence after that, and watched the sunrise. It broke over the mountains in the distance beyond the city, dyeing the sky in red and orange and yellow paint-strokes, all the more beautiful even though there was only one sun in a blue sky. A strange sort of peace overtook them, a gentle quiet bubble that the sounds of the waking city below didn’t seem to penetrate. They could distantly hear sounds of talking from the house below, and the faint flutter of ravens’ wings. 

Two hundred and thirteen years, and they had made it through it all. The sun was dawning on a new year, and they had the whole world to explore. A world that they had saved from the brink of oblivion, a world brimming with fervent possibility.

But they could spare a few minutes to eat bread first.

_Fin._


End file.
